Thankful
by ChibiRaccoon
Summary: Posted&Deleted before. Edited and reposting. A little look into a moment between Gray and Mary. Fluffy one-shot. Please R&R.


Title: Thankful

Fandom&Pairing: Harvest Moon Back to Nature; GrayxMary

Disclaimer: This piece of fanfiction bread is only a contribution to the fandom but Harvest Moon is copyright of Natsume.

* * *

 _Thankful:_

* * *

There was much grumbling and heated glares coming from the direction of a wizened old man who did nothing to cloak his obvious scrutiny of his grandson's work. It made the already smothering environment downright intolerable. Sweat rolled down to the tip of Gray's nose. He brushed it away roughly, trying his hardest to ignore the set of hard eyes he could feel penetrating the back of his skull. He knew that after three and a half years he should be used to the behaviour but he had always been a tad on the sensitive side. His mother had often referred to him as her 'brooding little man', a title he'd hated. His grandfather was a gruff man, a strict teacher, and known for being rather conservative in his views. Gray knew that the old man was capable of kindness yet it had rarely been directed towards him, the only family the old man had in the tiny settlement of Mineral Town. Since Gray had first arrived on his doorstep after having only met once years ago, his grandfather had been severely unimpressed. A man without a craft, a skill or job to boast over, to Saibara that wasn't even a man at all. Just a useless boy playing at being a man. The attitude from his grandfather had chafed at first, biting into his already dwindling self-esteem. Perhaps if he was honest with himself, Gray could say that he partially did agree with his grandfather and was disappointed in himself for lacking the necessary drive and pride his formidable grandfather was known for. It took him a long time to be able to admit such a thing to himself. He wanted to be better, if only to give his severe instructor something to chew on.

As his mind turned toward a more pleasant train of thought he found himself working more efficiently, able to shrug away the hardened stare and instead focus on his task. It was to his benefit as well, he was in no mood to work overtime. Saibara became even more impossible to deal with after hours. His barbs became sharper and his voice always gained an edge to it that dared anyone who heard to snap back. Gray never took the bait. He knew his grandfather would flatten him in a verbal fight. He could yell, but never with the volume or presence of his mentor.

Gray set his tools down when he finished, shaking the sweat from his eyes. Careful to put the tools where they belonged, lest he earn a lecture from Saibara of the importance of keeping one's tools in it's designated place to avoid accidents. Returning to his work bench he couldn't help allowing a small smile to creep across his face as he studied his handiwork. A gleaming axe glinted back at him, a truly fine and suitable replacement for an axe that had been brought to him two days ago in a horrific state. The farmer from down the lane, Jack, was known for being a decent lumberjack. Unfortunately not even Saibara could fix the relic of older days when the farmer brought it to them, the head cracked in two places and a chunk missing from the top. As a project for Gray Saibara had the farmer commission a new axe that Gray would create himself, with Saibara's supervision. Gray rarely let himself marvel at his work but he made an exception with this one. This was the first thing he had created that his grandfather had literally never touched or had a hand in making. Though he knew it must have killed the man to keep from criticizing, the fact that he had been able to hold his tongue was a sign that he could find no fault in Gray's actions.

Picking it up by the smooth oak handle, Gray inspected it top to bottom, testing the weight, feel, and edge. Satisfied and no little proud, he silently offered it to his grandfather. There was a brief mute examination that consisted of a grunt, a couple of close looks, and even a test swing before it was handed back grudgingly.

"Make sure you tell that boy it's ready first thing tomorrow morning." was all he got in response. Gray scowled at the old man but turned his back to him to gather his things together. He hung the axe up on a rack, double checking his area for cleanliness before he headed out, adjusting his cap from habit. It used to be he would make his way straight to the town's only inn but that had changed after he had returned from his brief time on Waffle Island, a sad period in his life when he had gone to study ranching after becoming so discouraged with his grandfathers constant criticism. Ranch life was fine and dull, though he had secretly loved the horses, but after four months the itch to temper steel and create and repair had become too much and he returned to the town he had surprisingly missed so much. Rather it was less the town and more the presence of a particular someone that he had missed. Before he had left just the act of talking to her had been nothing short of terrifying. That changed once he returned and his feet had hit the sands of Mineral Town beach. They took him straight to her quiet corner in town where she had jumped in shock when he burst through the door with a crimson face, jaw set. That day he had confessed to the raven-haired beauty how much he had wanted to see her in the time he'd been gone. She responded in kind, albeit rather shyly but the two of them parted ways that night with the promise of future confessions, warmth, and tenderness.

It was with that fond memory in mind that he walked out the door with barely a farewell. He stomped down the blacksmith's few short steps, took a left onto the road and headed down the path. He passed the winery with it's adjoining vineyard. He could see Cliff hard at work trying to finish up for the day with Manna at the door, seemingly enjoying bossing him around. Duke was further under the vines, audibly grumbling. Gray kept his head down, hands shoved into pockets for warmth. The autumn chill was pleasant during the day hours but once the sun began to sink into the horizon and shadows became more common than sunlight the wind would bring with it a crisp draft that was skilled in penetrating scarves and coats. He came upon his temporary place of residence with mixed emotions. Inside the home was the person that lifted his spirits. A person who had been able to share her optimism until he'd been able to adopt his own. She had made his life better in just about every way and he was thankful for that. However, there were two other people inside that occasionally dampened the happiness Gray had come to find. One had a bit of a one track mind and was genuinely not that bad but he had a habit of talking about a single subject in great detail for a good length of time. After a few days of it anyone would be ready to tear their ears from their heads. The other was a formidable woman who was the real issue. She had a bit of a mouth on her and knew how to poke at a persons sensitive spots. Gray knew that she had misgivings about him, he couldn't say he blamed her. He was aware of them. Yet the disapproving look she would occasionally throw his way was so like his grandfathers that Gray was surprised he hadn't thrown himself out a window. He was looking forward to one day proving her wrong.

With that in mind he trudged up the steps, kicking his boots against the bricks to shake off the dirt and soot. He grasped the front door handle and opened the door. The blacksmith was immediately assaulted by a cozy warmth from the hearth and the sight of Basil sitting on the floor in deep thought with various herbs spread out before him. Gray edged around him, hoping that his consideration to leave Basil to his thoughts would be viewed positively and help him to avoid a future discussion on plants that would result in him going brain-dead.

Anna was in the kitchen. Her expression was the same casual smile that she always wore to conceal her true feelings. Only the rigidness in her spine betrayed her.

"Oh Gray dear, welcome home. Dinner will be ready soon."

Gray, feeling self-conscious in his dirty jumpsuit with soot-streaked cheeks, black fingernails and smelling like week old socks, mumbled a thanks and a quick excuse about seeing Mary and making a hurried trip to the shower. Anna said nothing as he all but raced up the stairs thinking only of seeing the woman behind the closed doors on the second landing.

He was rewarded with the beautiful sight of his new wife sitting at her writing desk, eyes glowing with joy once they landed on him. The librarian joined her husband at the door, quietly offering without words to take his jacket which he accepted gratefully. He tugged the scarf from his neck, letting it fall to the floor. His boots were the next to go. When he was attired in only his dark blue work-shirt and pants he took a hold of Mary's hand. There was genuine surprise on her face when he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, his gloves slipping from her fingers. He held her to his chest, her head tucked into space beneath his chin, one of his hands softly smoothing over her hair. She remained still, unwilling to ruin the sentiment of the moment. Even though she could inhale his stench from a long day working the forge, it didn't bother her. It didn't matter what he smelled like as long as he was willing to come home and hold her the way he was. Mary shut her eyes, squeezing her arms around his torso to echo his affection. He pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Missed you." he murmured only for her.

She hummed in response.

It didn't matter how much his grandfather criticized him. Nor what the gossipy mothers in the town square had to say about him. Even the skepticism of her mother could be damned. He had in his arms the most important thing in the world. He could be the worlds greatest screw up yet as long as he had Mary he knew he was worth something.

She chuckled, still very much embarrassed.

"Dinners just about ready." She told him as she disentangled herself from him. His eyes were grateful when she mentioned that the bath had already been drawn and was awaiting him. A part of him felt guilty but it was buried beneath pride. He knew she had been hard at work all day as well. Sorting books, unpacking new arrivals, making her daily evening rounds to townspeople to inquire on late fees. Their work differed but in no way meant hers was any less important than his. He was struck by how lucky he was to have this woman who after working a full day, came home to care for _him_. Not for the first time he was so relieved he had gathered the courage to present her with a blue feather eight months prior. Undeserving though he was, he couldn't imagine his life if she had accepted another in his place. She was too good to him, even waiting patiently when he'd so foolishly run to Waffle Island in a fit of childish depression.

"Gray?"

His head shot up, blinking at the worried gaze she had fixed on him.

"Are...are you...alright?" Her hand reached out, wanting to touch him as if that simple act could brush all the troubles from his life. Though he knew she wouldn't believe him if he told her so, just the stroke of a finger across his skin could lighten any burden. He caught her hand gently, coaxing it to lay against his face.

"I love you." He mumbled bashfully. Frustrating that he still found himself at difficulties when it came to expressing himself.

It didn't matter because he was gifted with a slow gentle kiss from plush lips and the whisper of hair across his nose as she enveloped him in her arms again and softly responded with a sentence so wonderful it could only be described as perfect.

"I love you too Gray."

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

Just a few words on this one. I adore Gray and Mary to no end. I'm so upset that Mary literally gets no love from the fans. Everyone wants Gray with Claire. I just don't see it. I know Gray ends up in Tree of Tranquility as a farmhand for Brownie Ranch. A lot of people take his interest in ranching to mean that he ends up with Claire. Once again, hatred for that woman so I've excercised my artistic liscense here. After Gray marries Mary they reside in her parents home in the game. I'm assuming thats due to Gray having been living at the inn and probably having little money to his name. I think under those circumstances he eventually would have a house built for him and Mary to move into, or something along those lines.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
